It has long been recognized that the application of fluorides and antibacterial agents to the teeth and gums serves to prevent tooth decay and the onset of periodontal disease. The utilization of fluorides and antibacterial agents in toothpaste, mouth washes and rinses only meets with limited success, however, largely due to the low retention time of these agents in the oral cavity after application.
A number of devices have been developed in the art to address this problem and provide retention of the fluorides and antibacterial agents in the oral cavity so as to enhance their beneficial effects. U.S. Pat. No. 4,175,326 to Goodson discloses a device for localized oral treatment and/or diagnosis. The Goodson device includes capillary fibers which are laced around the teeth and the ends tied together. Unfortunately, such a device is generally only suited for a single localized application. It is not refillable and must be physically removed and a fresh device reinstalled for additional applications. Such a procedure is inconvenient, requiring a substantial amount of time while also serving to increase the overall cost of treatment. Additionally, no protection is provided for the fibers against physical damage from sources such as toothbrushing and mastication. As such, utilization of the device is generally limited to fluoride, antibacterial agents and other dental treatment applications.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,544 to Anthony discloses a device for positioning and retaining an oral pack for protecting a surgical site. The pack may be fabricated of a polymeric material for localized medication delivery. The use of this device is for a temporary application at best. This device does not address the problem of protecting the polymeric material from physical damage. Additionally, the device is attached to the tooth by the use of a monofilament cord looped and tied around the tooth, increasing difficulty in placement and attachment.
A need exists, therefore, for an improved oral drug retaining device for administration of pharmacologic agents within the oral cavity. Such a device should be simple to install and provide protection from physical damage. As such, unlike the prior art devices discussed above, this device would not be limited to administering medication for dental applications. Instead, the device would also be adapted for retaining drugs or pharmacologic agents, utilized in treating a wide range of afflictions throughout the body, for absorption directly through the oral mucosal epithelium. It would also be utilized to allow certain drugs or agents to be systemically released via ingestion through the gastrointestinal tract in a slow, daily, continuous time released fashion.